


a candy crush

by brattygguk



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Candy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, i also dont know how to write summaries so pls skip past the summary lmfao, im rly soft for sookai, jolly ranchers, jungkook is there one (1) time so don't get your hopes up, non!idol au, soobin owns a candy shop, theyre also all the same age here... pls dont get mad, txt, yeonjun is kind of the proud father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brattygguk/pseuds/brattygguk
Summary: "Do you want a jolly rancher?"





	a candy crush

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first txt fic.... and my first fic ive posted. so dont hesitate to tell me how you feel about it. pls criticize it too... i need it 
> 
> this fic is based off of this: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/858358010210812045/
> 
> pinterest board: https://pin.it/kcy4iu7r3eufa2

Soobin was called ‘The Candy Man’ by his friends. And sure, there were reasons behind it. Something like… 

 

“Your dad owns at a candy shop?” 

 

“Bring us candy, Soobinnie!”

 

“My favorite kind is skittles… does he have that where he works?”

 

Something like that. 

 

It was in third grade when he switched schools and met his best friend, Yeonjun, and fourth grade when two more joined their quest through childhood. Beomgyu and Taehyun were a nice addition. He remembered that there were some rough patches between the four of them, but what was the harm in immature bantering when, the only issue you were worrying about other than that was what sedimentary rocks were?

 

So it started with a simple fact: his dad was a candy shop manager. His nickname didn’t come from just anywhere. At any time, in any place, he had an assortment of candies in his bag, his pockets, in between his fingers during class when he was supposed to be listening to the lectures. 

 

It was in eleventh grade when an exchange student got dropped into their junior class, all smiles and ready to get along with pretty much anyone. However, no one had informed him of Soobin’s nickname yet. 

 

So, when Soobin spotted the boy walking into his last period, the first day of school, a bundle of curiosity was unravelled inside the brunette’s mind.  _ I wonder what his favorite candy is.  _

 

The second day of school, Kai wore a blue sweater, oversized and reaching mid-thigh, his bag hooked around both his shoulders. 

 

“He’s new,” Beomgyu mumbled, leaning into Soobin on one side. 

 

“We know, Beommie,” Yeonjun whispered, leaning from the other side. 

 

“What we  _ don’t  _ know, is why Soobin’s been staring at him for the past two minutes.” Beomgyu tapped his pencil against the older’s desk, sighing.

 

“What’s up with you, huh?” Yeonjun tilted his head.

 

“I haven’t been staring at him. He’s just a new kid.” Soobin dismissed the topic and looked up towards the teacher. “I wonder what we’re doing today,”

 

“See, now we  _ know  _ you’re avoiding the question, hyung. You’re never interested in the lesson.” Beomgyu laughed lightly, rolling his pencil into the indent at the front of the desk. 

 

“Well, maybe things change.” 

 

The last time Soobin had been fascinated with someone was in middle school, when his sister had brought home a couple of her friends, and the one with the red hair had just happened to pop into his room, thinking it was his older sister’s. For the life of him he couldn’t remember her name. Or had she never given it to him? (It was probably the latter, but Soobin didn’t give any more thought to it.)

 

It was interesting though, to see how many freckles he had below his hairline, on the back of his neck. Even from two rows back, he could count four, and Soobin wondered to himself,  _ when did I become this observant?  _

 

Maybe he just saw the appeal in the boy, sitting two rows ahead, with the four freckles on the back of his neck. Maybe. Soobin twisted the jolly rancher he had wedged between his fingers gently before it dropped loud to the desktop, catching the teacher’s attention. 

 

“Mr. Choi, do you have something you’d like to say about this?” 

 

He felt eyes rip his jacket off, tear through his hair and attach to him in every spot thought possible on his body.  _ Shit.  _ His eyes moved to the board, a few things etched here and there, and a detailed diagram placed to the side. He glanced towards the boy. Those eyes were feeding on the silence surrounding him too. He looked back to the teacher, smiling softly.

 

“Er, no. I think you were explaining everything perfectly, Mr. Min,” 

 

The classroom went silent once more, and then chattering started, the teacher nodding at Soobin before quieting the class and resuming the lesson. 

 

“So… you’re  _ interested  _ in the new kid?” Beomgyu packed up his books, pushing in his chair before turning to the older. 

“Do we even know his name?” Yeonjun asked, opening the door for them. 

 

“Huening Kai!” A student ran past them out the door, tackling the new boy’s shoulders and yes, covering up those four countable freckles at the same time. 

 

“Well, there you have it.” Yeonjun huffed, looking at Soobin. “I wanted to push you up there to find out his name for yourself, but I guess some things don’t work out the way you want them to.” 

 

“I don’t really care, guys, I’m serious.” The pair laughed on either side of him, causing him to jump. “What? It’s just a new kid!” 

 

Soobin spoke a tad too loudly, watching them both turn into fits of bubbly laughter next to him. He groaned and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Did you guys need something?” The boy- Kai- had stopped in his tracks, turning when hearing about ‘a new kid’. Soobin’s face turned 50 shades of red, desperately trying to calm his nerves as Kai stared at him, searching for answers. The two boys on either side of the taller hushed. 

 

“No, no, we were just wondering if you’d want to… I mean you don’t  _ have  _ to… but would you maybe like a uh…” Soobin gasped inaudibly, remembering his jolly rancher, the one half-unwrapped in his pocket, but still sealed enough to look untouched. “A.. jolly rancher?” 

 

He pulled the candy out and held out his hand, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. 

 

“Oh, yes! That’s literally my favorite candy!” He jumped excitedly for a second before giggling and taking it from Soobin’s hands. The slight brush of his fingertips against the older’s palm sent a strip of warmth to his heart, only a few milliseconds of contact but still enough to chill his soul. 

 

“I’m uh, glad you like it?” Yeonjun stifled another laugh as Soobin scratched his head, stuttering. 

 

“Thank you!” Kai smiled and waved, skipping a few steps ahead with his friend and leaving the three alone in the hallway, students trickling out into the corridor as class was dismissed. 

 

“Did you  _ see  _ the look on his face, Beommie? It was priceless!” Yeonjun whispered, cupping his hand around his mouth as they started to walk again. Soobin elbowed him, the younger falling back dramatically. 

 

“What are you going to do about this, huh, hyung?” Beomgyu looked up at the older. 

 

Soobin thought for a moment. Of course, he’d like to get to know Kai; of course, he’d like to hold his hand while walking through the halls. Instead of his own sweatshirt on his back, one of Soobin’s. 

There was a moment of decision here, one that determined his next steps.  _ My dad owns a candy shop. His favorite candy is a jolly rancher.  _

 

Soobin smiled, glancing at both of his friends before straightening his posture and wiggling his head, declaring, “Guess who has an infinite supply of jolly ranchers?”

 

On the seventh day of school, Kai crossed Soobin’s path again. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans, a single earring dangling prettily from his left lobe. The older cleared his throat, watching as Kai turned, looking him up and down before smiling. 

 

“Do you want a jolly rancher?” Soobin pulled a blue one out of his pocket, the wrapper shining from the overhead hall lights. 

 

“Yes, thank you!” Kai seemed even more excited today, nodding and gesturing towards it before taking it. “See you in Anatomy!”

 

_ See you in Anatomy.  _

 

During lunch, Soobin stirred his noodles, twisting each one around before eating it. Yeonjun sat down next to him on the bench, Beomgyu joining soon after. 

 

“So how’s your plan going?” Yeonjun spoke between mouthfuls. 

 

“What plan?” Soobin questioned.

 

“You know… the  _ plan? _ ” The younger nudged his elbow and motioned towards Kai, who was sitting across the courtyard with a couple of other boys. “The plan to capture the new kid’s heart?”

 

“There’s no plan, Yeonjun. Leave it.” Soobin looked back down to his food. 

 

“Hey guys,” Taehyun stepped over the bench on the other side of the table, smiling at them before tapping Soobin’s head. “What’s up with  _ you? _ ”

 

“Oh right, you don’t have classes with us, so you haven’t seen…” Beomgyu raised his eyebrows at Yeonjun over Soobin’s still lowered head. 

 

“Haven’t seen what?” Taehyun took a sip of his milk. 

 

“Soobin’s got a  _ crush,  _ Taehyun. A  _ crush _ !” Yeonjun threw his hands up, like the news was the most exciting thing to have happened in years. 

 

“No. It’s probably just curiosity. I remember Soobin telling me about a girl he actually liked a few years ago in middle school.” Taehyun pointed his chopstick at Soobin. “Also, isn’t he into girls?” 

 

“Well, you never know.” Beomgyu commented, shrugging. 

 

“Soobin  _ did  _ say something like ‘well maybe things change’ a few days ago.” Yeonjun looked back and forth between Taehyun and Beomgyu.

 

“You guys are talking about me like I’m not here,” Soobin picked up his head, rubbing his palm over his forehead before smiling at Taehyun. “Hi Taehyun.”

 

“Hi Binnie,” The younger returned his smile. 

 

“Soobin, if you don’t like him, then why are you going out of your way to give him jolly ranchers?” Yeonjun prodded more at the older’s arm. 

 

“I don’t go out of my way. My dad works at a candy shop. There’s so much he brings home to me, you know.” Soobin pushed his tray forward and glanced at all of them before tapping his hands against the table. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go put my stuff away, because…” he showed his watch. “Your gossipping is making me late.”

 

“What? Class doesn’t start until…” Yeonjun started to protest, but Beomgyu pointed to the empty lunch tables and instead, the younger cursed, getting up with his food too. 

 

Soobin arrived to Anatomy early. Kai turned the corner, making his way down the hall, finding Soobin sitting on his phone near the door to their class. 

 

“Hi, can I get your name?” Kai kneeled next to Soobin, gently tilting his head as he asked.

 

“Oh, hi,” Soobin looked up from his phone immediately. “It’s uh, well, my friends call me Soobin.” 

 

“Well… what do people you give jolly ranchers to call you?” Kai raised a brow.

 

“The Candy Man.” There was the nickname. Soobin regretted it the moment it came out of his mouth. “It’s a silly nickname though, so…” 

 

“Well, if you want, you can call me by  _ my  _ silly nickname. It’s equally dumb.” The older didn’t know if he was trying to insult him with the last phrase, but he ignored it. “It’s Hyuka. Or you can call me Kai, but most of my friends call me Hyuka.” 

 

“Do you uh, want another jolly rancher?” Soobin stuttered. There was a second where he realized it had nothing to do with what they were talking about, and apologized. 

“It’s fine. And yes, yes, of course,” He knotted his hands together, watching as Soobin pulled the candy out of his bag and handed it over. “Do you like jolly ranchers?”

 

“They’re not my favorite but I’ll eat them.” Soobin revelled in their small talk. Just a few days ago they had no knowledge of each other, but a simple few candy pieces changed that. 

 

Well, and the fact Soobin’s dad worked at a candy shop, where he could get his crush’s favorite candy whenever he liked. 

 

“Looks like class is going to start soon,” Kai stood and reached out his hand to help the other up and students piled into the hallway, walking to their classes. Soobin took it, hesitantly, and jumped up, holding onto the younger’s forearm to steady himself. He let go. “I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Soobin smiled as Kai waved and walked in. He wasn’t going to admit he did a silent cheer in his head. 

 

“You lied to me at lunch, you bully.” Yeonjun poked the older’s side as he giggled. “Woah. You’re in a better mood. Did you get to talk to Prince Charming?”

 

Soobin shook his head from side to side softly. “Eh… maybe.” 

 

“You  _ did _ ! That’s why you wanted to leave lunch early,” Beomgyu laughed.

 

“It wasn’t early. Lunch ended, it was passing period.” Soobin snorted. “And plus, it’s not like I  _ knew  _ he was going to be there. It was a coincidence.”

 

“You and your jolly rancher, we should call you guys.” Yeonjun tapped his chin, acting like he was thinking.

 

“Hey, I don’t even like jolly ranchers.” The older pushed him off of his desk and gestured him to ‘shoo’. 

 

Every few days, when Kai happened to pass Soobin, he’d get his attention, slipping a jolly rancher into his hand, enjoying the little ‘thank you’s and ‘ooo’s he’d get from the younger. It was always just that small exchange, nothing more, nothing less. Just a candy man and his customer that gets everything free, because he’s favored. (His father told him that’s how he met his mother, and Soobin thinks it’s the cutest thing, but has never told his dad that.)

 

Three months into the school year, Kai stopped by the older’s first period, reaching up to grab Soobin’s headphone button to pause the music he was blasting. Soobin looked down at him, eyes wide.

 

“Hi,” Kai smiled.

 

“Er, hi.” Soobin pulled the candy piece out of his pocket and went to give it to Kai, but the younger pushed his hand down. 

 

“You know, you don’t have to keep bringing me these,” Kai twisted his hands in his sweater. The same blue sweater that Soobin first admired him in. “I want to be your friend, and not just a candy receiver,” 

 

Friend. He wanted to be his  _ friend.  _ Was that what Soobin wanted? To be friends? He’d thought the small transactions of candy were enough for him, enough contact with the younger to free his mind of dwelling on the things that could and should be. 

 

Kai met his eyes, keeping eye contact for a few moments before flustering and looking around. 

 

“Yeah… you, Yeonjun, Taehyun, and Beomgyu seem like good people. And my friend Jungkook has left me alone recently…” He trailed off, glancing up at the other to see his reaction. Soobin tried to keep a straight face.

 

“Of course, yeah. You didn’t have to ask, Hyuka,” The nickname slipped out. It was a comfortable name. More comfortable than saying his full name, because Hyuka was something  _ Soobin  _ was allowed to call him. He was one of his good friends. Good enough to use that instead of his given name. Kai’s cheeks burned, and he patted them, trying to calm himself down.

 

“Okay… Thank you uh, Soobin.” He mumbled his response. 

 

Soobin nodded something like ‘fine’ and scrunched his nose, looking down at Kai. He reached a hand up, bending down a little, and placed his hand against  the younger’s forehead. 

 

“Are you okay? You look sick.” Kai looked up, clearly not amused. “I said you look sick. I didn’t say you looked bad.” 

 

Soobin was trying his hardest. He truly,  _ truly  _ was. He wanted much more than jolly rancher buddies, he wanted more than friends, but what in the world  _ did he want _ ? 

 

Yeonjun and Taehyun watched from around the corner as Kai threw his hands around, saying ‘I promise I’m okay, really!’ and other reassuring comments as he began to walk away from Soobin. 

 

Kai walked their way, and Yeonjun jumped out, grabbing Kai and bringing him towards Taehyun. Kai yelped, eyes the size of ping pong balls. 

 

“Oh, hi uh… Yeonjun… Taehyun.. What do you guys need?” Kai frantically looked between the two, their expressions not readable.

 

“Do you- ” Yeonjun started.

 

“So, do you like jolly ranchers? Or do you like Soobinnie?” Taehyun got to the question faster than Yeonjun, the latter glaring at him. “What? You wouldn't have gotten to the point anyway.”

 

“Guys, I just want to be his friend.” Kai tilted his head to the side, confused. 

 

The pair looked at each other, then looked back at Kai, red faced and eyes moving concerningly fast. Yeonjun let go of the younger, pushing him playfully. 

 

“Alright. Have lunch with us tomorrow.” Taehyun offered. Kai nodded, and then pointed to the hall, asking it was okay to leave. Yeonjun put his thumb up, Taehyun waving. 

 

“Ugh. We’re never going to get them to come to their senses if we don’t  _ do  _ something.” Yeonjun said, throwing his arms around dramatically.

 

“Well what do you suggest we do? There’s nothing  _ to  _ do. They have to figure it out on their own. If that means Soobin has to give him jolly ranchers until they graduate, then so be it. It’s not our business, Junnie.” Taehyun moved his backpack differently on his shoulders, making a face of discomfort. “If I’m going to be honest… Soobin has never been this happy just giving someone candy.”

 

“How would you know?” Yeonjun grabbed Taehyun and pulled him towards the classroom door.

 

“He handed out candy like drugs for all of elementary and middle school. How couldn’t you know?” Taehyun squirmed in Yeonjun’s grip, stopping at the door and bringing him aside to let other students in. “Just let them figure it out. It could be nothing, for all we know.”

 

Soobin continued to give Kai candy. And he continued to call him Hyuka, and continued to smile at him like nothing else mattered. 

 

Kai came to sit with them at lunch, surprising Soobin and Beomgyu, but of course it wasn’t unwelcome.  

 

“Oh, hey Hyuka.” Soobin placed a jolly rancher in front of him and went back to his food, Kai returning his smile before drinking his soda. 

 

“Hi.” 

 

They sat together for the rest of the term, small talk becoming deep conversation, about the stupidest things. Days becoming weeks, the five of them seeing school not just in classes, but in test dates. Stress piled. 

 

They tried to keep the jokes new and the air light. The year was coming to an end, they’d say. Just a little more. 

 

“I’m  _ telling  _ you, Jaw Breakers were made to torture children.” Yeonjun eyed Taehyun’s Japchae from across the table, watching him pick at the noodles. 

 

“Maybe your teeth just aren’t hard enough, hyung.” Beomgyu laid his head in his crossed arms on the table, looking over at him. 

 

“That’s impossible. Nobody’s teeth are hard enough to bite through that.” Yeonjun huffed. “Maybe kids had like, superpower teeth or something when they were first created.” 

 

“Now  _ that’s  _ impossible, Junnie.” Taehyun said, muffled. He smiled after a noodle disappeared past his lips. 

 

Soobin had his textbook at the table, last minute notes bulletpointed in his head. 

 

“Soobin, you’re going to do great.” Kai patted the top edge of his textbook and the older looked up. 

 

“Hopefully.” 

 

On the day of the last Anatomy exam, Kai walked up to Soobin’s desk. He was sleeping with one arm over the edge of the desk, his headphones in, accompanied by two drowsy boys on either side of him, Yeonjun and Beomgyu. 

 

“Hi, Kai, how are you? Been so busy the last few days,” Yeonjun blinked a couple times, trying to wake up a little to converse with the younger. 

 

“Good, I’m good. I just want a jolly rancher…” Kai bounced his hand on his leg, sitting on one of the desks in front of them. “But also, I have to talk to Soobin after class.. So could you tell him to wait for me?” 

 

“Yeah, we can,” Beomgyu piped up. He smiled at the younger. “Do what you need to before the test, and we can take care of it. Also…” He held a finger up to tell him to stay there, and reached into Soobin’s bag, pulling out not one jolly rancher, but a handful. He handed them to Kai and pointed to Soobin. “He’s really tired. Be careful what you say with him. He might not understand it fully with the state he’s in,”

 

Kai nodded, picking a fuzz out of Soobin’s hair before hopping off the desk and saying ‘good luck’ to Beomgyu and Yeonjun. He walked back to his seat. 

 

Yeonjun shoved Soobin and he cried out, sitting up immediately. 

 

“Yeah? What?” He calmed after a second and rubbed his eyes. 

 

“Your sweetheart wants to meet you after class. Says he’s got something to tell you.” Beomgyu shrugged when Soobin returned his statement with a confused look. “Beats me. He didn’t say anything other than, ‘I want a jolly rancher and I want to talk to Soobin’.” 

 

“Looks like your free candy tactics worked, lucky you.” Yeonjun patted his back lightly, then shushed him, pointing to the board. “You’ll have your time to argue with me later, focus on the exam.” 

 

Soobin groaned. “Okay.” 

 

After class, Soobin stretched, waiting for Yeonjun and Beomgyu at the door. He wondered if he’d really studied more than usual like he thought. The test seemed too easy. He dismissed the thought and focused his eyes on someone else. Kai packed up his things and turned to leave, waving to the teacher and his friend before leaving for the door. There were only a few students left in the classroom, including Yeonjun and Beomgyu who still sat at their desks. Soobin threw his arms up in the air, motioning for them to join him, but Beomgyu shook his head and pointed at Kai. 

 

“You know what you’ve gotta do, hyung,” He whisper-yelled across the room, laughing as Soobin rolled his eyes. 

 

Kai met him at the door. “Hi,”

 

“Hey.” Soobin looked back once more at the pair, flicking them off before leaving the room with the younger boy. 

 

“I think I have a jolly rancher.. If you want one…” He reached into his side pocket, unhappy to see that there was only one left. He offered it to Kai. 

 

“Your friends didn’t tell you after you woke up?” Kai raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Tell me what?” Soobin posed a question back.

 

“Nevermind. Can I have that?” Kai pointed to the lone candy enclosed in his palm. Soobin handed it to him. 

 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” They walked down the hall, the older’s question going unanswered for a while, until Kai pulled him into the corridor behind the stairwell, stopping to smile at him. Kai opened the candy and reached up to hold it in front of Soobin’s mouth. 

 

“Open up,” Soobin did, and in went a cherry jolly rancher. 

 

“That was supposed to be for you.” The older mumbled. 

 

Kai fidgeted with his hands. “Nevermind that,” He sighed. “I wanted to ask you something.. But I don’t know if I have so much control over my nerves right now..” 

 

“So…” Soobin tucked his hands in his pockets. 

 

“I’m just going to show you.. Okay?” Kai whispered, making eye contact with the older. 

 

Soobin’s heart hammered in his chest. A bruise, he could promise you, would abolutely form, on the inside of his ribs. (If his heart kept beating so hard.)  _ He just wants to talk to you.  _

 

“Okay.” Soobin bit his lip, anxious.

 

“Don’t hate me, please?” The younger stretched onto his tippy toes and wrapped his hands around the back of Soobin’s neck, pulling him down. There it was, now, where the older’s own arms cradled the other’s back, pushing back against the sudden press of lips. It was messy. Hard, at first, but gradually slow, and somewhere between that contact, the jolly rancher fell into Kai’s own mouth, and he pulled back. 

 

Because that was the first kiss Soobin had that meant something, that wasn’t meaningless, that was filled with something other than faux feeling and desperate teen motives. 

 

And also because Kai needed air, of course, because why would you need to breathe when the person you’re kissing  _ is  _ your oxygen? 

 

Kai hugged Soobin, trying to keep himself up on his toes. They laughed, and it was chaotic, sure, but it was long awaited, and ever so sweet, more sweet than Kai  _ or  _ Soobin had imagined. (But they wouldn’t admit they’d thought about it before now.)

 

They let go of each other and Kai backed up. 

 

“Please don’t hate me,” He spoke fast, waving his hands again. 

 

“Why would I hate you?” Soobin smiled.

 

“I did that without  _ asking  _ and what if you were uncomfortable? And what if I did it wrong? And what if- ” Kai was stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder, Soobin looking down at him. 

 

“Stop worrying.” The older grabbed his hand. “But… where’d the jolly rancher go?” He looked at the floor, trying to find the misplaced candy. Kai grabbed his chin to get him to watch, and stuck his tongue out, the candy almost all the way dissolved now. “Oh,”

 

He took his tongue back and smiled. “Yeah.” 

 

“Well, I guess we were right!” Taehyun declared. Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Taehyun all peeked over the stairwell, smiling at the couple in the dark corner. Kai squeezed Soobin’s hand, and motioned to the stairs. The pair joined them at the top, and while Soobin stayed flustered silently, Kai beamed at the three. Beomgyu tapped his foot. 

 

“So… you guys wanna go to the candy shop or something?” 


End file.
